The Hardest Part
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: It started out as a normal day but as one Very Special Agent knows all too well. For our favorite team normal days are the worst sense of false security. So when what was supposed to be an average case turns into tragedy for one of their own. It isn't a shock. Now Team Gibbs must rally to support their friend in his time of need.
1. Prologue: Tragedy Coming

Tony sat at his desk and stared blankly ahead. It was a normal day. Too normal one of those days that all Tony's life seemed to lure him into a false sense of security then. BOOM! It all went wrong, The day his mom died, the day Kate died, Jenny and the day Gibbs was blown up. He prayed he was wrong but something inside him told him that something bad was about to go wrong. He knew it was his gut and that Gibbs always told him to trust his gut and so he did. He just kept his mouth shut so that McGee and Ziva wouldn't accuse him of acting like Gibbs. Yes it was a normal day.

McGee was playing a game on his computer with Ziva keeping lookout for Gibbs.

Ziva had her feet propped on her desk polishing he knife.

Abby was down in her lab blaring music and drinking too many Caf-Pows.

Gibbs was down with Ducky.

As for Tony he was lost in thought.

Suddenly the elevator dinged. Ziva continued polishing her knife but swung her legs down to the ground and McGee shut off the computer game and pretended to be doing paperwork.

"LOOK SHARP!" Gibbs barked.

Tony sprang to attention.

"Gear up two dead bodies off the bike path at Rock Creek one Petty Officer one civilian!" Gibbs called.

Tony was on edge the whole drive and when they arrived. His gut screamed when they got to the bike path and he recognized the bike of one of the victims.

"No it's just a coincidence." He told himself.

"McGee bag and tag! David with me! DiNozzo point and shoot!" Gibbs called.

The team jumped on Gibbs's orders. Tony bent down beside the bodies and carefully pulled the sheet back on the Marine she had been identified be her dog tags as Petty Officer First Class Kristine Monique. Then he pulled back the sheet on the civilian. He gasped in horror and dropped the camera.

"Please God no." Tony whispered.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Boss something is wrong very wrong." Tony replied.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who is the civilian and why did it upset Tony so much? This is going to be a relatively short story only about five chapters and will be updated sporadically. Please review and thanks for reading. Oh and I have a poll on my profile and votes would be appreciated. **


	2. Impending Grief

Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard was in autopsy with his assistant Jimmy Palmer when he received the call from Gibbs that they had two bodies. It was a fairly unusual case yes it was at Rock Creek which seemed to be the most dangerous place to be a Petty Officer. What made it strange however was that the person found dead along with the Petty Officer was a civilian who did not have an ID.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky called

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy called back

"Yes we have two bodies at Rock Creek." Ducky replied

"Oh yeah I'll be right there." Jimmy called

"How is Breena?" Ducky asked,

"Great she wasn't sick at all today in fact she went out with an old friend this morning." Jimmy replied.

"That's splendid." Ducky replied

Ducky and Jimmy went out to the ME van and headed to Rock Creek Park. The whole way there talking about the joy Jimmy would soon share with the others. The Palmer's had decided to wait for a while one because they didn't want to jinx it and the second reason as Jimmy had told him in confidence the baby had been conceived around the time Jackie Vance and Eli David were killed. Almost a month before but Jimmy still felt awkward sharing his joy at a time of others sorrow. So Ducky kept it between them. The whole way there he couldn't shake this bad feeling he had. All day he had this creeping feeling that something terrible was going to happen and for some reason he feared it would involve his protégé. They drove the ME van up to beside where Jethro and the rest of the team were.

"Mr. Palmer can you handle the gurney yourself today my back is a little sore today?" Ducky asked lying in reality he felt the best he'd felt in a while but something was telling him that Jimmy didn't need to be near the bodies.

The first thing Ducky saw was Jethro looking down at a very pale and upset Anthony. Who was staring down at one of the bodies.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah Boss something is wrong very wrong." Anthony replied.

"Well what's wrong DiNozzo?" Jethro asked looking down. "Dammit!" he cried.

Their bosses outburst got McGee and Ziva's attention McGee jumped up dropping the evidence bag he was holding and hitting Ziva in the face. She didn't notice she was trailing on McGee's heals to see what the commotion was about. McGee saw the body first and wound up almost flipping over Tony when he stopped suddenly. Ziva got annoyed for a second until she saw the body.

"No" Ziva whispered.

"It can't be it isn't…" McGee stammered.

Curiosity perked Ducky walked over to the scene. The team cleared out of his way and he knelt down between the bodies. He felt a tightening in his chest and quickly produced an aspirin bottle which he quickly opened and swallowed one of the tablets when he saw who the civilian was.

"Ducky please say it's not true." Tony said.

"Yeah Ducky please say it isn't her it's just like with Tony." McGee added.

"Ducky please let us be wrong." Ziva said.

"Oh come on Duck please tell us it's not…" Gibbs pleaded.

"Breena" Ducky said in a horrified broken whisper.

**A/N: Don't hate me! Not sure when I will update again or the length. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	3. What's Going On

"Breena" Ducky said in a horrified broken whisper.

Jimmy awkwardly pushed his gurney down the bike path. He had gotten better and maneuvering the thing by himself in Ducky's absence following his heart attack last year. As he approached the crime scene he noticed the team and Ducky huddled around the body. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee were standing in a sort of group hug while Ducky knelt beside one of the bodies. It sounded like Ducky was crying.

"That's odd." Jimmy thought.

He arrived at the scene and stated to climb under the tape but was stopped by Ducky. Who climbed out to the outside of the taped off area. He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him in directly in the eye. Jimmy immediately recognized that look it was the one he had after Kate, Jenny, Mike, and every other person they lost over the years died. He knew really bad news was coming.

"Is everything OK Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked knowing it wasn't.

"Oh Mr. Palmer I'm so sorry." Ducky replied.

"What? Who?" Jimmy stammered.

For the first time in most likely in his life Ducky was silent. Jimmy shook his boss and called his name. When he didn't respond Jimmy shoved past. Practically knocking him over. The shock roused Ducky from his trance. Just as Jimmy was climbing under the tape and heading for Breena's body.

"JIMMY NO!" Ducky yelled racing to stop his assistant.

It was too late. What happened next was one of the saddest most heart-wrenching things the members of Team Gibbs and Ducky had ever seen. Jimmy looked down at the body he immediately lost all color and began shaking. Before he ran away from the others and his wife's body. Nobody knew what to do or say they just watched with heavy hearts.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Jimmy cried as he paced the scene.

He finally fell to the ground hugging his legs to his chest and heaving.

"Somebody get the kid out of here." Gibbs called.

Tony stood up and led his friend to the Charger. Jimmy climbed in the backseat and balled up in the fetal position while Tony climbed in the passenger seat. He adjusted the mirror and watched Jimmy's body tremble. Occasionally Jimmy would choke out a sob.

"You OK?" Tony asked.

"Really? Asking me if I'm OK? I just saw my wife's murdered body! Why the hell would you ask me if I'm OK? I obviously am not!" Jimmy raged.

"I'm sorry that was a really stupid question." Tony replied.

After Tony left with Jimmy the rest of Team Gibbs and Ducky went back to investigating the scene.

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd say roughly four hours ago around eight." Ducky replied.

"OK. McGee try to find Breena's ID." Gibbs replied.

"Are we sure it's Breena?" McGee asked.

"I'm afraid so I'd recognize her any-where." Ducky replied.

"Well remember when Tony's car blew up and…" McGee replied.

"Yes but that body was charred besides the bullet wound Breena is not disfigured and the bullet is to the back of the head." Ducky replied.

McGee nodded sadly and walked around the area searching for Breena's ID. When he didn't find it in the scene he began to search the rest of the park. He felt tears sting his eyes and stream down his cheeks. He wiped them away, took a deep breath, and moved on. He finally found Breena's ID on the other side of the park in some bushes near the bathroom. His heart broke when he opened the wallet and saw the wallet size of her and Jimmy's engagement announcement photo. Jimmy looked so happy in that picture the exact opposite of how he looked today.

Ducky loaded the bodies into the ME van and drove away. Jimmy had been unable to ride with his wife's body. So he rode back with the team. Ziva had offered to ride back with Ducky to make room in the car. The drive back to NCIS was silent and awkward. Gibbs drove slightly below the speed limit not his typical significantly over he also kept looking back at Jimmy. McGee rode in the front beside Gibbs not saying a word just staring intently out the window and sighing. Jimmy was in the back seat behind Gibbs curled up beside the window his eyes were squeezed shut and he kept whispering "Breena". Tony was beside Jimmy on the passenger side. He reached over and massaged Jimmy's shoulder unsure of what to say to his friend.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters but that is how this story is structured. Please review hope you are enjoying this story so far. **


	4. Something's Not Right

NCIS director Leon Vance knew something was very wrong as soon as he saw Team Gibbs return from their latest crime scene. Normally when they re-entered the bullpen Tony was going on about something, McGee was heading for his computer like a kid on Christmas, and Ziva was pretending she was annoyed with Tony. While Jethro went down to Abby's lab or headed up to talk with him. Today however Tony, McGee, and Ziva stumbled into the bullpen nobody made a sound and awkwardly switched on their computers. The only thing that was normal was that Gibbs stormed up to his office. His feeling of concern was confirmed when he saw the look of pain on Gibb's face.

"Jethro?" Vance asked.

"This case it… it hits close to home." Gibbs spoke.

"How?" Vance asked.

"The civilian who was murdered is Breena." Gibbs replied.

"Who?" Vance asked.

"Palmer's wife Leon!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"No" Vance whispered. "How's Jimmy?" he asked.

"Poor kid I think he's still in shock." Gibbs replied.

"Where is he?" Vance asked.

"I don't know he said he needed to clear his head." Gibbs replied.

"Can we trust him not to do anything stupid or does he need to be put on suicide watch?" Vance asked.

"It would be wise to keep an eye on him. I don't think he will but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Vance replied.

Ducky looked at the body bag that lay on the gurney. His heart broke when he thought about the person lying in the bag. Breena the wife of his assistant. The beautiful, sweet, and loving woman who in five short months would have given birth to Jimmy's child. He could not bring himself to preform her autopsy yet. So the Petty Officer would have to go first. He scrubbed up and prepared to begin his work. As he walked back over towards the table thinking about the inevitable task. That made him wish he had fifty bodies to work on just so he could put it off longer. Caused tears to sting his eyes. He made the first incision in the Petty Officer and felt the loneliness in the morgue. He would be doing this job alone. Unless helping with his wife's autopsy would bring Mr. Palmer some sort of closure. Though he doubted that would be the case.

Abby shuffled around her lab. She was blaring her music just like she did every day. Sometimes she wondered how the building didn't shake from the sound vibrations. Suddenly in the middle of her favorite song from the new Brain Matter album the music stopped. She whirled around and saw Gibbs standing beside her laptop.

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby cried.

"Abbs come here." Gibbs said.

"What is it Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Abby I have some news." Gibbs replied.

"It's somebody we know isn't it?" Abby asked noticing the look of pain on Gibb's face.

Gibbs nodded.

"Who?" Abby asked. "Timmy?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Ziva?" Abby asked.

Gibbs shook his head again.

"Tony?" Abby asked.

"It's nobody who works here. It is a family member though" Gibbs said.

"Oh no who? It's not one of Vance's kids right? Oh no Tony's dad?" Abby asked.

"Abby it's Breena." Gibbs replied.

"Oh No! Poor Jimmy!" Abby cried.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

Almost on que Jimmy walked in. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he had no idea where he was. He looked broken.

"Oh Jimmy!" Abby cried embracing him.

"I…I loved her!" Jimmy cried as he sobbed limply in Abby's chest.

"I got you." Abby whispered.

"I…I n…n…ee…d t…to l…l…i…e d…d…ow…n" Jimmy stammered.

"You can use the couch in my office." Vance replied entering.

"D…dir…rec…to…r?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah come on Jimmy you'll be OK." Vance replied.

"I don't think he can walk Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Alright help me take him up to my office." Vance replied.

Abby watched as Gibbs and Vance supported Jimmy on there. Way to Vance's office. Her heart broke as she watched the three men bound by an imaginable tragedy walked away.

"Please be OK Jimmy." Abby whispered somberly.

"Talk to me Duck!" Gibbs called as he walked into autopsy.

"Well our Petty Officer's death was pretty basic. A single gunshot wound to the back of the head. I'd say it was fairly quick." Ducky replied.

"What about Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"Well unfortunately her death wasn't as instantaneous." Ducky replied.

"What happened to her?" Gibbs asked.

"Multiple gunshot wounds to the chest it also appears her wrists were slit, and she appears to have been choked along with multiple contusions to the face. I'd say she was our target

"Oh no I will assign someone to protect Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"Do you think Mr. Palmer could be a target?" Ducky asked.

"I hope not Duck."

The doors dinged and Jimmy walked in. Ducky and Gibbs nervously watched as he walked towards them.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"It looks like Breena was the target of the killer." Ducky replied.

"I'm putting you under protection detail." Gibbs added.

"Oh No." Jimmy replied.

"Mr. Palmer would you like some time with Breena?" Ducky asked.

"I…I have to call Ed." Jimmy replied looking at his wife's body on the table.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet. Anyway please review. Thanks. **


	5. He Loved Her

Ducky and Gibbs watched as Jimmy awkwardly dialed Ed's number on his cellphone. He couldn't take his eyes off of Breena's body. Gibbs had just told him that he suspected that Breena was the target and he was being put on protection detail and he hadn't even cared. Nothing seemed to matter to him.

"Hi this is uh Jimmy Palmer is Ed there."

"Hi Ed?"

"Listen I uh I have some news."

"You might want to sit down."

"It it's Breena she she's dead."

"Somebody killed her!"

Jimmy slid down onto the floor and started to cry his phone falling to the ground. Gibbs and Ducky were on the other side of the room and they could still hear. Ed's hurtful tirade against Jimmy.

"_It's your fault my little girl is dead! You killed her! You murdered my baby! I hate you! I hope you die too! You are worthless garbage and you are not allowed at my sweet angel's funeral!"_

"Why?" Jimmy squeaked.

After Jimmy started to cry Gibbs had had enough. He stormed across the room, bent down, and grabbed the phone into his hands.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN! I HAVE NEVER MET A PERSON MORE COMMITED TO THE PERSON THEY LOVE THEN THIS MAN! HE LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD! IF YOU COULD SEE HIS FACE YOU WOULDN'T BE SAYING SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! THE KID I KNEW DIED IN THE PARK WHEN HE SAW BREENA'S BODY!"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH!"

"BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER WAS MURDERED!"

"Well I don't want to have a problem with you either but if you continue to treat my friend like that then we will."

"WOW Gibbs you you just stood up for me." Jimmy said.

"Well I know what you're going through." Gibbs replied sitting down beside him.

"Yeah but you know how Ed feels too." Jimmy replied.

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean after Kelly died but I never called anyone worthless garbage and said I hoped they died." Gibbs replied.

"Why did it have to be Breena? She was so…so per…" Jimmy replied before he broke down crying.

"Hey kid I got you. I got you." Gibbs whispered pulling Jimmy into his arms.

"G…Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"What is it Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Can you get Ducky?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs stood up, walked over to Ducky and told him that Jimmy wanted to see him. Ducky nodded and walked over to Jimmy. Gibbs turned to leave. Before he headed for the elevator turned around and looked at Ducky and Jimmy. Jimmy was sobbing into Ducky's chest now. His heart broke for the young man. It brought back so many painful memories for him. Most of all though he missed the awkward, bubbly young man who was so full of life and who's eyes lit up anytime he even heard Breena's name. Now in his place was this sobbing broken man who right now seemed like he would never feel happiness again.

"How's he holding up?" Vance asked from behind Gibbs.

"It's really bad Leon." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

"Poor kid less than a year. Me and Jackie had nineteen years and it wasn't near enough." Vance replied.

"Shannon and I had fifteen." Gibbs said.

"We should get back to work." Vance said.

Gibbs nodded and walked to the elevator with Vance.

"What do you need Jimmy?" Ducky asked when Jimmy had finally stopped crying enough to speak.

"Can I say goodbye now?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course would you like me to stay or do you want to be alone?" Ducky replied.

"I want to be alone." Jimmy replied.

Ducky hugged his assistant one last time then turned to leave. Even though Jimmy had asked to be alone he was not going to let him be that way. He walked outside and stopped outside the doors. He was far enough away to where Jimmy had privacy but close enough to where he could be sure that Jimmy was OK.

Jimmy stood holding Breena's hand. Even with the bullet wounds and bruises on her body she still looked so natural. Ducky had closed her eyes but Jimmy could still picture her staring up at him. Her blonde hair flowed out on the table so perfectly. Jimmy remembered hating that haircut when she got it a few months before. Now he just wanted to tell her how much he loved it.

"Why did it have to be you Breena? I loved you so much. You were just so perfect. How could somebody kill you? I mean you were the nicest, most caring, beautiful, smart, happiest, most generous, and most amazingly perfect woman no person in the world. What I can promise you is that Gibbs and them will find who did this to you and bring them to justice. I loved you so much and will never forget you. I may never feel love or happiness again. I know that sounds weak but I just loved you so much. Please wait for me. I'll see you soon. Very soon." Jimmy said voice cracking and tears flowing from his eyes.

He climbed on to the table beside Breena and held her body in his arms. Gibbs had said that he suspected that the killer had targeted Breena so he was putting him under protection detail. He could turn it down or just go away from the agent. Something that would make it look like a tragic incident. He knew that nobody on Gibbs's team would allow him to pull either of those stunts. So he would request an agent from a different team. He would get it than send the agent for groceries or something and just go and wait for the killer to find him. Then he would be with Breena and everything would be perfect. Best of all it wouldn't be a suicide it would be a terrible tragedy that nobody expected. It's not like he had anybody to live for his dad had died when he was fifteen, his mom had died four years earlier just after the team learned about Ducky's mother, none of his siblings were born, his aunts and uncles had all died at various points he had one cousin who died of cancer when they were seven, and Breena's family hated him. He had nobody. He was alone.

**A/N: I know poor Jimmy. I edited the time of death to be around eight am but it was still four hours later that the team arrived at the scene. Next chapter will have McAbby and Tiva. Please review thanks. P.S. finally went over 1k in this story. **


	6. Losing Control

McGee stepped into the elevator, closed his eyes, and took three deep breaths. He wished that he could stop feeling sick from the events of the day. He couldn't believe somebody could murder Breena. So soon after Jackie no less. He looked over and saw Abby leaning in the back corner. McGee could tell she had been crying.

"You heard about Breena I guess." McGee said.

"Yeah poor Jimmy." Abby replied.

"I feel so bad for him he loved her so much." McGee replied.

"How is he?" Abby asked.

"He was falling apart the whole drive back here." McGee replied.

"I just want to hug him so badly." Abby replied.

"Just remember what Gibbs told us after Jackie died. Give him space." McGee replied.

Abby started to cry and McGee pulled her into a tight hug. He held her in his arms and they cried together.

"I love you Timmy." Abby confessed.

"I know Abbs." McGee replied.

"I've known forever and I hate that we broke up but I wasn't ready back then but, now I know because it's all so fragile." Abby replied.

"I feel the same way Abbs." McGee replied.

Tony and Ziva were in the bullpen. Ziva looked over and saw how hard Tony was working. He had thrown himself into this case full force. She had never seen Tony work this hard. She had also never seen him look so distraught. He had not said a word since they returned to HQ he just went to work.

"Tony are you OK?" Ziva asked.

"It's just so fragile." Tony replied.

"What is fragile?" Ziva asked.

"Life" Tony replied.

"It is" Ziva replied sadly.

"I mean Breena really? Why her? Why would someone murder her?" Tony asked.

"There are some sick people out there." Ziva replied.

"I know but what did Breena ever do to deserve to be murdered?" Tony asked.

"I do not know Tony that is what we are trying to find out." Ziva replied.

"Jimmy loved her so much." Tony replied.

"I know." Ziva replied.

Jimmy lay next to Breena on the autopsy table. He had lost all track of time he could have been there for just a few seconds or days. Not that any of it mattered. His heart had shattered when he saw Breena lying there by that path. Why did it have to be her? Why would somebody hurt Breena? He worked a fairly dangerous job. Why couldn't he have been murdered? Now he wished had been murdered in the woods that night he was kidnapped by Ducky. He felt a fresh stream of tears pouring down his cheeks. He wondered how Gibbs and Vance kept so stoic after Shannon and Jackie. He closed his eyes and held her close. Suddenly he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Mr. Palmer" Ducky called.

"Umh what?" Jimmy asked rolling towards Ducky.

"I hate to take you away from Breena but Leon would like to see you also Ed will be here soon to take her to his funeral home." Ducky replied.

"Great I'll never see her again. Ed banned me from the funeral." Jimmy replied.

"He cannot do that Jimmy. You have every right to attend your wife's funeral. I will speak with Edward." Ducky replied.

"It won't help he hates me. Well I better go talk to Vance." Jimmy replied.

Ducky watched with a heavy heart as Jimmy walked away. He knew that Ed would make it hard for Jimmy. He honestly hoped his words to him were just out of grief and that he didn't hate Jimmy. Because right now that young man needed all the love and support he could get.

"You wanted to see me Director?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes sit down Mr. Palmer." Vance replied.

"I miss her." Jimmy said.

"I know." Vance replied.

"Well I don't think you called me up here to talk about our dead wives so what is it?" Jimmy asked.

"As you know it is suspected that Breena was the target of the killer. So you will be under protection detail until the killer is apprehended." Vance replied.

Jimmy nodded.

"Is there any agent in particular you would like to be assigned?" Vance asked.

"None" Jimmy replied.

"What?" Vance asked.

"I don't want protection detail." Jimmy replied.

"You are aware that refusing protection could put you in grave danger? Correct?" Vance asked.

"I know." Jimmy replied.

Vance watched as Jimmy walked out of his office. He understood everything that he was feeling right now. He only wished he could force Jimmy to have protection detail but he was a competent adult. So his hands were tied. He bowed his head and said a silent prayer for him that he would come through this. NCIS had already lost too much this year.

Jimmy stood in the elevator on his way back to autopsy. He was going home for the day he just wanted to ask Ducky a question real quick. The elevator dinged and he walked out and into the morgue. Breena's body still lay on the table.

"Jimmy how did it go with Leon?" Ducky asked.

"Fine" Jimmy replied.

"Well that's good is there anything you need?" Ducky asked.

"Yes what gender would Breena and I's baby have been?" Jimmy asked.

"I thought you would have been curious about that." Ducky replied.

"So what would we have had?" Jimmy asked.

"Breena was expecting a little girl." Ducky replied.

"I have to go." Jimmy replied.

He ran from Ducky's office tears streaming down his cheeks. A girl a mini Breena. Bad enough he had lost his wife but the link to their love had to be taken down too. He found himself in Gibbs's bullpen. It was deserted they didn't even care enough to find his wife's killer they were probably out celebrating. McGee and Abby were probably having one of their "sleepovers", Ziva was probably whining over her tragedy being overshadowed, Gibbs was probably laughing at his grief and building Ducky a wooden assistant that wouldn't be so Jimmyish, and Tony was probably out celebrating that Breena was dead so now he could find a Palmer suitable girlfriend and Tony could play nice guy to her hot sister or something. Nobody cared about him they all hated him. He just started kicking the air and furniture and shoving things off of desks crying his eyes out, screaming and cursing the team. Until he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and pull him away.

**A/N: I am not bashing the team! Nor are they doing anything like what Jimmy imagined well maybe a little for McGee and Abby but Jimmy is not in his right mind at this time. Also who found Jimmy in the bullpen? Thanks for reading, see you next week and please review . Please vote in my poll for this story.**


	7. Broken

Jimmy just started kicking the air and furniture and shoving things off of desks crying his eyes out, screaming and cursing the team. Until he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and pull him away. He fought to break free but the person's grip was too strong. He felt his body being turned so that he was facing the person. He looked up and was surprised to see Vance standing in front of him with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Let it out kid I'm here for you." Vance said pulling him into a tight hug.

"How do you and Gibbs do it?" Jimmy asked.

"You just do. Sometimes I go to Gibbs's basement and we just talk if you ever want to join us." Vance replied.

"Y…You think he'd let me?" Jimmy asked.

"He really wants to help you we both do." Vance replied.

"I already understand how he feels." Jimmy replied.

"Me too I just pray I never fully understand how he feels." Vance replied.

"I kind of do though." Jimmy replied.

"How?" Vance asked with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"B…Breena was pregnant. W…With a little girl." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Jimmy I am so sorry. Did you just find out today?" Vance asked.

"No we found out two days before Jackie and Eli died. That's why I missed the funeral she was throwing up real bad that day. She would have be sixteen weeks tomorrow." Jimmy explained.

"Was it high risk is that why you didn't tell us?" Vance asked.

"No it's just with Jackie and Eli I felt bad spreading the news." Jimmy replied.

"Why?" Vance asked.

"You lost your wife I thought it would be disrespectful to go spreading my joy in the wake of your and Ziva's tragedies." Jimmy replied.

"Oh kid I wish you hadn't worried about that. I don't know about Ziva but I would have loved to hear some happy news at that time." Vance replied.

"Thanks at least you care about me." Jimmy replied.

"What?" Vance asked.

"The others obviously don't. I mean they should be here working the case but they aren't." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy they are working the case." Vance replied.

"Then why aren't they here?" Jimmy asked.

"Well Agents McGee and Gibbs are questioning Ed and Agents David and DiNozzo are at the impound lot searching Breena and Christine's cars." Vance replied.

"Why are they questioning Ed?" Jimmy asked.

"They have to question family first. The good news is your alibi checks out you were definitely with Ducky at the time of the murder. Half the building can attest to that." Vance replied.

"That's not good news! Good news is that my wife isn't dead! Not that I didn't kill her!" Jimmy yelled.

"Believe me I want to hear that more than everything for me, you, and Gibbs but it's not." Vance replied.

"I'm going home!" Jimmy yelled.

"Are you OK to drive? I can give you a ride or even take you to my place." Vance replied.

"I am fine! And for the last time I don't want any God Dammed protection!" Jimmy yelled storming off.

Gibbs and McGee and Tony and Ziva arrived back at NCIS and saw Vance cleaning up the bullpen after Jimmy's melt down.

"What happened in here?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know I came in and found it like this." Vance replied. "McGee, David, DiNozzo can you three go and see if Ducky needs any help?" he asked.

"Jethro" Vance said once the others had left.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"I came down and found Jimmy trashing the bullpen." Vance replied.

"Oh no" Gibbs replied.

"He was kicking and screaming about how the team didn't care about him." Vance replied.

"He's completely lost it." Gibbs replied.

"I know it breaks my heart." Vance replied.

"We have to bring him back from this." Gibbs replied.

"It gets worse." Vance replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena was pregnant." Vance replied.

"How far along?" Gibbs asked.

"Almost four months." Vance replied.

"Poor kid" Gibbs replied.

"How did it go talking to Ed?" Vance asked.

"It was really bad." Gibbs replied.

"How?" Vance asked.

"He completely jumped down me and McGee's throats for asking him about it. He told us that it was Jimmy who did it." Gibbs explained.

"Is Mr. Slater still a suspect?" Vance asked.

"No he was helping arrange a ladies funeral. There was security footage of him in the office at the time." McGee added reentering the bullpen.

"Ziver did you and Tony find anything?" Gibbs asked Ziva when she came back in.

"Just this." Ziva replied.

"What's suspicious about a for sale sign?" Gibbs asked.

"Look at the number" Ziva replied.

"It's Jimmy's number." Gibbs replied.

"On Breena's car in her handwriting." Ziva finished.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"Because this is fancy and neat and Jimmy's looks like Abby's after too many Caf-Pows." Ziva replied.

"Alright well not sure this will help but thanks. Hey where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He is still downstairs with Ducky." Ziva replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He fell and hit his head." Ziva replied.

Vance went back upstairs, Gibbs went to work on finishing cleaning the bullpen, and McGee started furiously typed on his keyboard. Ziva closed her eyes and remembered what really happened to Tony.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ziva, McGee, and Tony rode the elevator down to autopsy. Tony's hand was interlocked with Ziva's. They were confused about why Vance thought Ducky needed help he had completed the autopsies. Besides he had been working without Jimmy a lot the past few months. Because Jimmy had been gone a lot lately he had missed almost everything with Jackie. Everybody was kind of worried that he was sick or something. They stepped out of the elevator and towards the morgue. They saw Jimmy gripping walking out with his diabetes kit and a box containing the other contents of his desk._

"_Hey Palmer is there anything I can do?" Tony asked._

"_Yeah you can stop using my tragedy to get in Ziva's pants and get back to work!" Jimmy yelled._

"_Palmer do I need to get Ducky?" Tony asked._

"_So I'm crazy?" Jimmy demanded._

"_Well no I…" Tony replied. _

_Jimmy charged forward and next thing Tony knew he was on the floor, Jimmy swung his foot forward and kicked Tony in the head, and then stormed away. Tony lay on the floor dazed he started to sit up but felt a searing pain in his forehead. He placed his hand on his head and quickly pulled it back it was covered with blood._

"_DUCKY!" McGee yelled._

"_What seems to be the… Oh dear." Ducky said as he approached Tony._

"_Anthony Dear Boy what happened to you now?" Ducky asked._

"_I uh fell in the elevator and hit my head on the railing." Tony lied._

"_Well I will get you cleaned up and checked out." Ducky replied._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tony returned an hour later with a bottle of water and a bandage on his forehead.

"You sure you can work?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Tony replied.

Another hour later the elevator dinged again and this time Jimmy walked in. He somehow looked even worse than he had before. He stumbled towards Gibbs desk.

"What is it Jimmy?" Gibbs asked.

"I…I found something that might help." Jimmy replied handing Gibbs a box.

**A/N: What did Jimmy find in the box? Why was Breena selling her car with Jimmy's number? New chapter next Friday. Please review and vote in my poll. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Shock

Jimmy looked awkwardly around the bullpen. After handing Gibbs the box he had set it under his desk. He really wished that he could believe that the team was working hard to find Breena's killer and actually cared but he just felt so cynical and untrusting. He hated feeling that way. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the butterfly on Tony's forehead.

"Aw man Tony did I do that to you?" Jimmy asked.

"Here's the deal Palmer you did but I can't imagine the pain you are in right now." Tony replied.

"Oh God Tony! I'm so sorry!" Jimmy cried.

"Palmer I'm fine really." Tony replied.

"No Tony it's not. I'm worthless garbage I never deserved Breena!" Jimmy cried before falling to the ground in tears.

"What's going on? I thought he went home?" Vance asked looking at Jimmy.

"He came back he found something. He also attacked Tony before he left." Gibbs replied.

"He left before you got back." Vance replied.

"I went to autopsy! Ed hadn't come yet I wanted to say one last goodbye." Jimmy replied.

"That's it you are to screwed up I am taking you home with me." Vance replied.

"I don't want you to fucking protect me!" Jimmy yelled.

"You need help! I am giving it to you!" Vance yelled thrusting Jimmy over his shoulder.

"NO! I hate you! Just leave me alone! NO!" Jimmy yelled kicking and fighting to get out of Vance's grip.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Palmer hurt you?" Gibbs growled after Vance left with Jimmy.

"I didn't want to get him in trouble." Tony replied

"Dammit DiNozzo how long have you been a cop? You know to report if somebody threatens to or actually does harm themselves or someone else." Gibbs replied.

"You don't thing Jimmy will do anything stupid do you?" Tony asked.

"I don't know DiNozzo he is not in his right mind right now. Hopefully Director Vance will be able to help him." Gibbs replied.

"I hope he'll be OK." Tony replied.

"Me too DiNozzo. Hey do you need to rest?" Gibbs asked.

"I am not going to rest until that bastard that killed Breena is behind bars." Tony replied.

"Tony Jimmy kicked you pretty hard." McGee commented.

"Yes and remember Ducky said it could be a slight concussion and you should take it easy." Ziva added.

"I'm fine!" Tony shot back.

"Don't kill yourself over this." Gibbs pleaded.

"I won't Boss but I have to help Jimmy. I have too." Tony replied.

* * *

Ducky was in the morgue filling out his paperwork for the latest case. Breena's case. As hard as the paperwork was to complete. What he had to do next was going to prove even more emotionally draining. Looking for a temporary assistant. Vance had given him a list of candidates from Monroe University. He knew that he needed an assistant especially since his heart attack. He also knew that Jimmy was going to need time to grieve. He wasn't sure how long it could be a very brief period of only a week. Of course he could also never come back. Ducky tried to shove that thought to the very back corner of his mind where it would never resurface but the way the lad looked when he saw Breena's body. Made that thought very possible. The doors dinged and when Ducky looked up Ed was standing in front of him with two men on either side.

"I'm here for Breena." Ed said.

"Very well" Ducky replied.

"Dr. Mallard we will collect the body. Edward is here to speak with you." One of the men replied.

"Alright" Ducky replied leading Ed to his office.

"Dr. Mallard" Ed said.

"Edward let me first offer my condolences. I cannot imagine the pain you must be in right now." Ducky replied.

"Thank you Ducky. Please tell me you fired that assistant of yours." Ed replied.

"No why would I do that Edward?" Ducky asked.

"He is obviously a murderer." Ed replied.

"I can assure you that Mr. Palmer is not a murderer not only did he adore Breena but he was with me at the time of the murder." Ducky replied.

"Have you ever heard of a hit man?" Ed asked.

"Really Edward you think Jimmy would hire a hit man?" Ducky asked.

"Until I have evidence that proves otherwise yes that is why I am not allowing him to attend her funeral. Ed replied.

"Edward you cannot do that legally Jimmy was married to Breena. He has as much right to attend as you do. You will have to find a lawyer with no soul to dispute that." Ducky replied.

"Most lawyers are like that." Gibbs replied entering.

"Jethro what can I do for you?" Ducky asked.

"So you are the man who claims to know how I feel but still lashed out at me?" Ed asked.

"I know how Jimmy feels too." Gibbs replied.

"Edward would you like to say goodbye to Breena before you go?" Ducky asked.

"No I will do that back at my office away from you people." Ed replied.

"Edward what if your father in law had treated you like this when Rose and Juliet?" Ducky asked Rose and Juliet were Breena's mom and sister who died when Breena was a little girl.

"DON'T YOU EVER!" Ed yelled storming out of autopsy.

* * *

Gibbs took the box from Jimmy out from under his desk after he returned from the morgue. He carefully set it in front of him on his desk and gently opened the lid. The first thing he noticed was an envelope on the very top. Upon further inspection he discovered it was from the Palmer's insurance company. He knew Breena had been nervous when she realized she was marrying a man with such a dangerous job. They had only been engaged a couple weeks the first time Jimmy was kidnapped. Apparently not long after that she had pressured Ed into hiring Jimmy. He had been able to convince them he was safe but maybe the second abduction had unnerved her. Maybe she had increased his policy like Shannon had. To ensure that she and baby Palmer would be taken care of should the worst happen. Sure enough a policy had been increased except it wasn't Jimmy's it was Breena's.

* * *

**A/N: What was Breena hiding from Jimmy? I probably used too much filler in this chapter but I really wanted to end with the cliffhanger. Please review thanks.**


	9. Progress

Gibbs stared at the envelope in his hand. This case was getting more and more convoluted with every moment. All he wanted to do was solve the case and give Jimmy some closure but it just kept getting harder and harder.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"It's from Jimmy and Breena's insurance company. Breena increased her policy not that long ago." Gibbs replied.

"You don't think Jimmy increased her policy and then…" Ziva asked before being cut off by a glare from Tony.

"No Breena handled that stuff." Tony replied.

"Alright I have to go handle some stuff with Kristine's family, McGee go through her phone records and call the insurance company see what they can tell you, David you and DiNozzo got to the Palmer's apartment look for evidence there." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Vance and Jimmy walked into the Vance's home the nanny was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the kids. While Kayla texted her latest "boyfriend" and Jared watched some show on the cartoon network.

"Oh Leon I didn't think you'd be home so soon." The nanny replied.

"It is last minute but you are free to go for the night." Vance replied.

"OK dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes all you have to do is serve." The nanny replied.

"Kids you remember Jimmy Palmer from my work?" Vance asked.

Jared and Kayla nodded.

"Well he will be staying with us for a while." Vance replied.

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"Jimmy go to the guest room and get settled in. It's the last room on the right." Vance replied.

Jimmy nodded and left the room.

"Come here." Vance told his kids.

"What is it daddy?" Kayla asked.

"His wife was murdered today." Vance replied.

"Oh no is he OK?" Kayla asked.

"Not really in fact I don't want you guys going around him alone." Vance replied.

"Why Mr. Palmer is harmless?" Jared asked.

"Right now he is um unpredictable." Vance replied.

* * *

Tony and Ziva entered Jimmy and Breena's apartment on their search for evidence. The first thing they found was that the place was trashed. Papers, magazines, and books were strewn all over the floor. A lamp lay shattered on the floor beneath a hole in the wall.

"What happened in here?" Tony asked.

"Jimmy must have freaked out in here." Ziva replied.

"T…This isn't him. Jimmy never gets mad and now he's lashing out and trashing his apartment." Tony replied

"He has just gone through a traumatic loss." Ziva replied.

"I know but what if he never recovers?" Tony asked.

"He will Tony give him time it's only been a few hours." Ziva replied.

"I know but it's just so hard to see him so broken." Tony replied.

"I know Tony let's just look for evidence that way we can give him closure." Ziva replied.

* * *

"Jimmy can I come in?" Vance asked.

"Sure" Jimmy replied.

Vance walked in the room carrying the bowl. He had gotten his kids fed and now he wanted to get Jimmy taken care of. He saw the younger man curled up in a ball on the bed his shoulder rising and falling.

"Here Jimmy I want you to eat this." Vance replied.

"I'm not hungry." Jimmy replied.

"You need to eat something so your blood sugar doesn't get off." Vance replied.

"I don't care." Jimmy replied.

"Come on it is just broth it will be easy on you." Vance replied.

"Fine" Jimmy replied taking the bowl.

* * *

"You find anything McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Well the insurance company said Breena increased her policy on January 13." McGee replied.

"That's within a week of Jackie's death." Gibbs replied.

"Exactly not to suspicious she likely just worried about what would happen to Jimmy should anything happen to her." McGee replied.

"What about her laptop and phone records?" Gibbs asked.

"The laptop was pretty cut and dry your standard documents and pictures some were er surprising but not helpful. There was one strange thing on her phone record though." McGee replied.

"Repeated calls from three numbers blocked two she blocked and one she never got a chance to. (202)-555-0716, (202)-555-0911, (202)-555-0924." McGee explained.

"When did the calls start?" Gibbs asked.

"January 12." McGee replied.

"What day did you say Breena upped her policy?" Gibbs asked.

"January 13 why?" McGee asked.

"You're an agent McGee put it together." Gibbs replied.

"The increase had nothing to do with Jackie." McGee whispered.

"Someone was after her." Gibbs finished.

"Why didn't she come to us?" McGee asked.

"Wasn't your jurisdiction still isn't it's more mine." Fornell replied entering.

"Tobias" Gibbs greeted.

"Jethro why didn't you report this to me?" Fornell asked.

"It's our case." Gibbs replied.

"She wasn't Navy and nobody close to her was either." Fornell replied.

"The other victim was." Gibbs replied.

"That is true Jethro but this should still be a joint case." Fornell replied.

"No it is our case and our case alone!" Gibbs argued.

"Fine but remember the target wasn't your jurisdiction or even one of you and her husband is barely one of you." Fornell replied.

"Yes he is! Jimmy has been through everything with us! He has laughed with us, cried with us and helped pretty much every one of us through hard times and now it's our chance to do him a favor!" Tony argued.

Fornell was speechless Tony had never stood up to him before.

"Who called you anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"Ed Slater old golfing buddy of mine did my old man's funeral about ten years back. Feels you guys are mishandling the case. Fornell replied.

"Ed has no right to judge our handling of the case. He is not well." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"_Hey you're up." Jimmy said when Breena entered the kitchen._

"_Yeah and for once I don't feel sick." Breena replied._

"_Well that's good." Jimmy replied._

"_Believe me you weren't the one puking all day." Breena replied._

"_I know but I hated to see you sick." Jimmy replied._

"_Thanks. Well good for you now you don't have to be all worried and miss work." Breena replied._

"_Aw I didn't mind so what are you doing today since you feel well?" Jimmy asked._

"_I'm going to meet my old friend Kristine Monique at Rock Creek," Breena replied._

"_From high school?" jimmy asked._

"_Yeah she joined The Marines and happens to be stationed here right now. She looked me up last week and I said once I felt better we'd meet up." Breena replied._

"_Well I have to get to work." Jimmy replied._

"_I love you." Breena replied._

"_Love you too." jimmy replied._

_Ducky tried to stop him they all did but he kept going. He looked down and saw Breena's bloody body. The one morning she felt OK and she was dead._

* * *

"Alright everybody go home get some sleep we'll pick up at o' eight hundred." Gibbs yawned.

"But Boss we haven't made much progress!" Tony argued.

"DiNozzo it's three am we likely won't find anything tonight. Just get a few hours of shut eye and then we'll be right back at it." Gibbs replied.

"Please just let me keep working a bit longer." Tony pleaded.

"Never thought I'd hear that." Ziva said.

"Mhmmm" A half asleep McGee mumbled.

"Suit yourself DiNozzo. McGee you got no business driving I'll take you home." Gibbs replied.

"MMMNK" McGee replied.

"Tony get at least some rest got that?" Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded.

* * *

"NO! BREENA!" Jimmy cried.

Vance was awakened by the sound of Jimmy screaming. He bolted upright and ran into the guest room. He saw Jimmy leaning against the pillow wide eyed. He could practically see the younger man's heart beating inside his chest.

"What happened?" Vance asked.

"I…I keep seeing her body but this time I also saw our last moments together." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy I'm sorry." Vance replied.

Vance took out his phone he knew Gibbs occasionally dreamt about Shannon. Jackie was in his dreams but Gibbs had more experience in the department than him.

"Gibbs"

"Hi Jethro"

"What do you need Leon?"

"Jimmy's having a bad night can you help me?"

"*yawn* Sure *yawn* I just have to drop McGee off then *yawn* I'll be right over"

"You sound exhausted Jethro get some rest you can help me in the morning."

"If you're sure."

* * *

The next morning Gibbs walked into the bullpen carrying coffee for the team. The first thing he saw was Tony hunched over his desk, holding his head, the box Jimmy had given him the day before on his desk opened, he was pouring over the content.

"Dammit DiNozzo I thought I told you to go home last night." Gibbs said.

"I…I did." Tony lied.

"Really because you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday and are half asleep." Gibbs shot back.

"Morning Boss!" McGee and Ziva greeted walking to their desks and switching on their computers.

"Moring McGee, Morning Ziver" Gibbs replied.

"Hey guys" Tony added trying to sound awake.

"DiNozzo you look pale when was the last time you ate or drank?" Gibbs asked.

"Yesterday" Tony yawned.

"OK you are going to get something in your system and then I want you to nap in Abby's lab." Gibbs replied.

"Fine" Tony sighed.

He stood up took two steps and then collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: All I will say about Tony's fate is something from his past helps solve the case. Also bonus points to anyone who gets the significance of the last four digits of the phone numbers. Please review and thank you. **


	10. Break

"McGee call Ducky NOW!" Gibbs ordered running over to Tony's still form.

"On it Boss!" McGee replied.

Gibbs knelt beside Tony he was relieved to find that he had a pulse and was breathing. Everything was a little weak for Gibbs's liking but they were consistent.

"What seems to be the problem Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"He collapsed Duck. He's breathing and has a pulse but they're weak." Gibbs replied.

"The paramedics are already on their way." Ducky replied.

* * *

"Good morning Breena." Jimmy mumbled flickering his eyes open

At first he was confused by the strange décor. Then everything hit him like a ton of bricks. Breena was dead the love of his life was gone. He started to feel dizzy and struggled to breathe. He was sweating profusely. He stumbled out of the room but found himself on the floor of the hallway.

"Hey are you OK?" Kayla asked sleepily.

"Huuuh" Jimmy wheezed.

"DAD!" Kayla called.

"What is it sweetie?" Vance asked walking out of his room adjusting his tie.

"I think something's wrong with him." Kayla replied pointing to Jimmy.

"I think he's just having a freak-out. I am going to stay home with him today though." Vance replied after checking Jimmy up and leading him back to the guest room.

* * *

"Have you heard anything Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"No Jethro but you were only gone five minutes." Ducky replied.

"I know I'm just worried." Gibbs replied.

"I know you are Jethro but it hasn't been that long and Anthony's condition is not that critical. They may be attending to patients in more dire need of care." Ducky replied.

"How's Palmer by the way?" Gibbs asked.

"I spoke with Leon before coming in this morning and he said he had a difficult time last night." Ducky replied.

"I am going to talk to him once we solve the case." Gibbs replied.

"He would appreciate that Jethro." Ducky replied.

"I hope I can reach him Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Me too I think it would be wise if the whole team spoke with him. We are his only family." Ducky replied.

"What about his mom?" Gibbs asked.

"She passed not long after mother I'm afraid. She had Alzheimer's as well except she chose to end things on her own terms." Ducky explained.

"I wish I had known I lost my mother the same way." Gibbs replied.

"I know Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Well how much do you really know about the young man Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I guess very little. I should have known when you, Abby, McGee, and DiNozzo all took off that day." Gibbs replied.

"Well Mr. Palmer is a fairly private person but I strongly recommend you get to know you're supporting players a little better." Ducky replied.

* * *

"You forgot she was gone didn't you?" Vance asked Jimmy.

"I did. I told her good morning and then it just hit me." Jimmy replied.

"There are still mornings I wake up and expect to see Jackie. One morning I actually asked the kids if they had seen their mom. The look on their face still haunts me." Vance replied.

* * *

"Family of Agent DiNozzo?" A doctor asked.

"Over here." Gibbs replied.

"How is he?" Ducky asked.

"Well first off he is severely dehydrated and slightly malnourished. When was the last time he ate or drank?" The doctor asked.

Gibbs thought back to the day before. Tony had one those squeeze Kool-Aide things and he had taken it away saying to get a men's drink. It had been a joke for a slow day. Tony had also mentioned oversleeping and having to skip breakfast. Nobody had had time to eat lunch before the case popped up.

"Night before last but we caught a case." Gibbs replied.

"So you declined you're agent nourishment because of a case?" The doctor asked.

"It hit close to home and Tony just threw himself into it. I didn't realize how long he had gone." Gibbs replied.

"Well from now on be more attentive." The doctor replied.

"What about his head?" Gibbs asked.

"Thankfully only a minor concussion but because of the number Agent DiNozzo has suffered we would like to keep him overnight." The doctor replied.

"So he's going to be Ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes he is receiving intravenous nourishment and rehydration right now and his lungs are clear." The doctor replied.

"Thank you so much." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"_What did the doctor say DiNozzo?" Officer Charles asked._

"_Nothing serious I just aggravated my old football injury." Tony replied._

"_Well you are on desk work until I get a note from him saying it is all cleared up." Officer Charles replied._

"_It's not that ba…OW!" Tony replied._

"_Sorry DiNozzo you are too good to risk a career ending injury so young you are only twenty eight years old." Officer Charles replied._

"_Will this impact my promotion?" Tony asked._

"_No but destroying your knee will." Officer Charles replied._

"_Alright what can I do?" Tony asked._

"_Review cold case files." Officer Charles replied._

* * *

_Tony sighed and rubbed his head. He was on his second week of desk duty and it was killing him. He had been to the doctors that morning and he had said it would be at least another week. Sighing again he took the file from the top of the pile. He had looked at probably hundreds of cold case files and had gotten nothing except a serious headache. They were all just so boring. This one however caught his eye. It was a particularly horrifying case. A young mother and her seven year old daughter were murdered. In a particularly horrifying way they were chased and run down by a drunk driver. Right in their own backyard the driver had fled the scene. The most tragic part was that the three year old daughter and sister had been involved too but was shielded by her mother's body. Tony looked down at the file._

"_Rose Margret Slater age 34 b. Mar. 19 1955 d. Aug. 23 1989"_

"_Juliet Alexis Slater age 7 b. July 2 1982 d. Aug 24 1989._

* * *

Tony jolted himself awake. He may have just solved the case. Slowly he began to remove his IV and the bed alarm they had attached to him.

"What are you doing?!" A nurse demanded.

"I have to get back to work." Tony replied.

"No you are not you passed out from dehydration and hunger. Not to mention you're concussion." The nurse replied.

"Please I think I may have solved the case." Tony replied.

"Well then you may call Gibbs and tell him what you figured out but you are not leaving." The nurse replied.

* * *

Gibbs rubbed his temples and took a sip of coffee. This case was driving him and the whole team to madness all they wanted to do was find Breena's killer and give Jimmy answers. Too bad it had been twenty six hours and gotten nowhere. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Boss it's me DiNozzo."

"You holding up OK DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine. Breena's maiden name was Slater right?" Tony asked.

"Yes are you sure you're OK Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine it's just right before I got promoted to homicide in Baltimore. I had a pretty nasty fall on the job and messed up my knee and was put on desk duty." Tony explained.

"You're point DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I was looking at old cold case files and found one. It was a mother and daughter who were killed in a hit in run. Rose and Juliet Slater. I solved the case and yesterday is the anniversary of the day the killer was put away. Breena made a gut wrenching testimony that really swayed the jury." Tony explained.

"What was the killer's name?" Gibbs demanded.

"Michael Wilkeson." Tony replied.

"McGee! Get me everything you can on Michael Wilkeson!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

****

A/N: So we have a break in the case but is Wilkeson really responsible? Please review and thanks for reading. 


	11. History

"McGee! Get me everything you can on Patrick Wilkeson!" Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss!" McGee called.

"Was that our Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Who else named Tony would I be talking to about the case?" Gibbs asked.

"How is he?" Ziva asked.

"He's fine Ziver they just want to rehydrate him and watch him." Gibbs replied.

"Boss I got the information on Wilkeson." McGee said.

"Talk to me." Gibbs replied.

"Patrick Mathew Wilkeson born January 5th 1946. One brother who lives in California though they have not spoken in over twenty years. Both parents passed away in the nineties. One daughter Patricia who's Breena's age. Wife served him divorce papers to him at the jail. Within hours of his arrest. On August 23rd 1989 he was involved in the hit and run murder of a mother and daughter Rose and Juliet Slater. Another victim Breena Slater was injured. He was not convicted until March 4th 2001. Life without parole." McGee explained.

"Great now tell me what you can about the hit and run." Gibbs replied.

"On the afternoon of August 23rd 1989 thirty-four year old Rose Slater was walking home with her two daughters Juliet age seven and Breena age three. From Juliet's second grade orientation. When a car sped around the corner at them. Rose picked Breena up and grabbed Juliet's hand. The three ran the remaining block to their home. Rose tossed the girls over the fence and was climbing over herself when. Wilkeson crashed into the fence. Rose died instantly she flipped over the fence and broke her neck. Juliet succumbed to her injuries the next day at Taylor Manor Hospital in Ellicott City Maryland. She suffered severe head trauma and her father chose to pull her off life support. Three year old Breena suffered serious but non-life threatening injuries. Two broken legs, shattered collar bone which required surgery, cracked skull, and a ruptured spleen. Wilkeson fled the scene and crashed his car into a local river. Tony solved the case eleven years later." McGee explained.

"Poor Breena I wonder if Jimmy knew." Ziva replied.

"He knew her mom and sister died in a hit and run but that's it." McGee explained.

"McGee is there anything on Patrick Wilkeson escaping from jail?" Gibbs asked.

Gibbs sighed he remembered when Rose and Juliet were killed. He had just returned from a deployment that day. He walked in the door after dropping Kelly off at Maddie Tyler's house for a lunch play date.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Gibbs opened the door and saw Shannon sitting on the couch watching the mid-day local news. He could tell she had been crying._

"_Shannon what's wrong?" Gibbs asked._

"_You remember that woman that was killed in the hit and run that injured her two daughters?" Shannon asked._

"_Yeah why?" Gibbs asked._

"_The older daughter died this morning her head trauma was too severe." Shannon tearfully explained._

"_What about the younger daughter?" Gibbs asked._

"_They expect her to make a full recovery but I can't imagine how she must feel. Hopefully she won't remember what happened." Shannon explained._

"_How old is she again?" Gibbs asked._

"_Three" Shannon replied._

"_Poor kid that's too young for that big a loss." Gibbs replied._

"_At least her dad has her still." Shannon replied._

"_He's lucky." Gibbs replied._

"_Jethro how would you cope if something happened to me and Kelly since I can't have any more babies?" Shannon asked._

"_Don't think like that Shan. Nothing will happen to you two." Gibbs replied._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Gibbs shuddered at the memory of the conversation he had with Shannon after Rose and Juliet were killed. Back then he thought nothing like that would ever happen to his family. Even when Shannon was being protected he never thought he'd lose Kelly.

"Boss are you okay?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine just thinking about stuff." Gibbs replied.

"Have you talked to Jimmy?" McGee asked.

"No I will later though." Gibbs replied.

"I hope that he is doing better today." Ziva replied.

"Not something you get over overnight Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"I know I just hope he's not so broken." Ziva explained.

"He will be for a while Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"Vance did pretty well." Ziva said.

"Not really he just is better at putting on masks than Jimmy." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Jimmy lay on the Vance's guest bed. He hadn't gotten up except to use the bathroom since he had arrived. It had been twenty-four hours since he had found out about Breena being murdered. All he wanted was for this all too be a horrible dream and she would be lying beside him in their bed. When he told her what happened she would hold him in her arms and tell him it was all a dream and would be okay. It wouldn't happen though she was dead lying in a drawer at her dad's office. Ed hated him and he kind of hated himself. Maybe it was his fault somehow Breena was dead. He shouldn't have let her go for a bike ride. What if she had fallen and miscarried or worse ruptured her placenta and died? Michelle had been killed too. Sure they had broken up but he still felt for her. He needed to face it he was a death trap for girls.

"I'm never going to date again." Jimmy whispered to himself.

He heard somebody knocking on the door and allowed them to come in. The door opened and the Vance's nanny walked in.

"Hey Jimmy" She said.

"Hi" Jimmy replied.

"Leon had to attend a meeting." She explained.

"Okay" Jimmy replied.

"He told me what happened yesterday. I am so sorry son." She said.

"I miss her so much already." Jimmy replied.

"You know she's always with you." She said.

"It's all my fault." Jimmy said.

"How?" She asked.

"She was pregnant. I never should have let her go. I mean what if she had fallen?" Jimmy asked.

"No it's not your fault it's the fault of the killer." She said.

"I still feel terrible." Jimmy said.

"Well don't." She said.

* * *

"Uh Boss." McGee said.

"Watcha got McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Patrick Wilkeson is out of jail." McGee said.

"Okay you and Ziver go talk to him." Gibbs replied.

"We can't." McGee replied.

"Why the hell not McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"He can't talk he's out on hospice care. Stage four brain cancer. He's a vegetable just waiting to die." McGee explained.

* * *

****

A/N: So Patrick didn't do it then who did? New chapter next week. Please review and thanks for reading. 


	12. Seemingly Nowhere

"So you're telling me that our only suspect is dying in a hospital bed? Incapable of even basic tasks let alone killing someone?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yeah pretty much." McGee replied.

"Alright well then keep looking!" Gibbs demanded.

"Will do!" McGee replied.

* * *

Vance walked in to his guest room and found Jimmy sitting on the bed his cellphone and an opened address book laid out in front of him. He held his head in his hands. Every once few seconds another sob would escape from him.

"Jimmy what is it?" Vance asked.

"I have to call me and Breena's friends. I can't do this." Jimmy whimpered.

"That was the worst part at least you don't have any kids to tell." Vance replied instantly regretting his words.

"My baby is dead too!" Jimmy cried.

"Jimmy I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Vance apologized.

"I never even got to hold her!" Jimmy cried.

"Come here. Let it out. I got ya. I'm here." Vance whispered as he held Jimmy in his arms.

"Why couldn't I have died too?!" Jimmy cried.

"You need more time. I suppose." Vance replied.

"I can't take anymore!" Jimmy cried.

* * *

McGee rubbed his temples. He was sure that this case was going to kill one of them. On top of it being the wife of one of their friends and colleague. This was one of the most difficult and disheartening cases they had worked. It seemed like for every step forward they took they went back ten. It didn't help that Tony was in the hospital recovering from dehydration and malnutrition.

"Who killed you Breena?" McGee whispered.

"I take it there hasn't been much progress." Ducky said as he entered the bullpen.

"Afraid not Duck our one lead is dying." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Dear well I spoke with Leon and I'm afraid Mr. Palmer is not doing well." Ducky replied.

"Poor kid." Gibbs replied.

"How is Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Doing better he actually gave us our lead." Gibbs replied.

"I hope that everything gets back to how it should be soon." Ducky replied.

"Me too Duck." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"I don't want to keep telling people that Breena is dead!" Jimmy cried.

"Would you like me to help?" Vance asked.

"Could you?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course." Vance replied.

"Thank you so much director." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Gibbs looked at his watch it was getting late and his team had barely eaten all day. Not to mention he was getting shaky from mild caffeine withdraw. He stood up to announce to them they were dismissed for dinner.

"Oh My God!" McGee cried.

"What did you find?" Ziva asked.

"Boss, Ziva! We need to go!" McGee yelled.

"Where and can I grab some coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll explain on the way and yes but it has to be from here I'm sorry!" McGee cried.

* * *

"Director?" Jimmy asked as Vance hung up from another of the Palmer's friends

"What is it Jimmy?" Vance asked.

"I want to see Breena's body again but I am worried Ed won't let me." Jimmy replied.

"Come on I'll talk to him. I won't get emotional like Gibbs and Dr. Mallard. So I may actually get through to him." Vance replied.

* * *

In the falling darkness she strode down the street. It was almost cat like. She couldn't help but smile after all these years her mission was finally complete. She arrived at her destination the smile widened as she turned to walk in. She entered the building the grief and sorrow in the air was almost delicious. She quickly though turned her smile upside down and even turned on the fake water works.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked sadly.

"Oh sweetie are you okay?" She asked faking concern.

"One of our co-workers was murdered yesterday." The receptionist replied.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." She replied.

"Yeah she was the owners daughter. She used to babysit me and pretty much everybody has known her since before she was born." The receptionist explained.

"My condolences." She replied almost unable to keep up the charade.

"Thanks now what do you need?" The receptionist asked.

"My aunt died I was at work and couldn't say goodbye I'd love a moment alone with her." She replied.

"Oh of course just give me a name." The receptionist replied.

She didn't say anything she just wiped the papers off of her desk and ran for the room where the bodies were stored. She opened the door like she was supposed to be there mocking the idiots who left it unlocked. She found what she was looking for. Her friends body.

"We did it Teeny. I couldn't have done this without you. So funny Breena thought you just wanted to hang out. Sorry you had to die to detour attention." She whispered.

Then she walked over to the body of her target. "You bitch! You deserved all this and so much more! You worthless whore!" She cried. Then she shoved her body to the ground and started kicking it all over. Calling her a series of names. Until the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ed Slater demanded.

She turned around and shoved him into the door. Then she tossed her back pack to the ground and ran out. Confused Ed walked over to the backpack. Unsure if he wanted to give it back to the monster who was beating on the body of his baby girl. Moments later a cellphone rang. Before Ed could react a violent explosion racked the building. Jimmy had just entered and was violently tossed into the door and rendered unconscious. Vance was walking up the stairs the explosion threw him back onto the ground where he fell unconscious.

* * *

****

A/N: Cliffhanger! Who exactly is "She"? New chapter next Friday. Please review and thanks for reading thus far.


	13. Justice

"What you got McGee?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of coffee as the NCIS Charger raced down the highway.

"I found Breena's killer at least I hope I did anyway." McGee replied.

"Tell me." Gibbs replied.

"Patrick's daughter Patrica. She was fourteen when her dad went to jail. I did a routine Google search on her and found her blog. It's mostly about her father and his false imprisonment. It was a live journal so she had the option of keeping some posts private. My guess is she is not very tech savoy because it took very basic hacking. Even Tony could do it easily." McGee explained.

"What's the point of all this McGee?" Gibbs growled.

"I hacked her profile to access her private posts and found this." McGee replied holding up the sheet of paper he'd grabbed from the printer before he left.

"I'm driving McGee read it to me." Gibbs growled.

* * *

_Today I got justice for my father. The man who spent his final quality years falsely imprisoned by a horrible lying bitch. When he arrived in January to the hospice facility lying there with brain cancer. Knowing he could only taste freedom because he was dying. I knew I had to get my justice. I made that bitch's life hell until last night when my father fell into a coma. He doesn't have much time left at all. So I called my friend Teeny and got her to invite Breena on a bike ride. I shot Teeny first knowing that Breena would rush to her side. All part of her innocent act. I really did a number on her than I watcher her die. Her final seconds crying that she didn't leave her precious Jimmy. After it was complete I still felt empty. I knew why her father did just a much damage. Edward Slater you shall feel my victory when the sun goes down._

* * *

"I hope we're not to late." Gibbs replied noticing that night had fallen.

"Me too. I've done a lot of bad things for the purpose of revenge but that chick is bridy." Ziva replied.

"It's batty Ziva but you are right she has a lot of problems and she is almost defiantly Breena's killer." McGee replied.

"I hope so but this case has been so intense and besides never assume." Gibbs replied.

"I know Boss but I am hopeful and I definitely want to stop Patricia before she hurts Ed." McGee replied.

Gibbs nodded and continued to speed down the highway. He was proud of his Junior Agent McGee was usually the one to hide behind the other agents. So him coming through and making strides to solve a case was a major leap forward. Without warning he screeched to a Holt. He veered around the final corner before they made it to Slater's mortuary. The three agents were horrified by what they saw. The street was blocked off with barriers and police tape. Emergency vehicles lined the road and a wavering plume of smoke rose from where Slater's mortuary had once stood.

"Do you have any business here?" A cop asked.

"NCIS" Gibbs replied flashing his badge.

"We were just going to contact you we found one of your badges in the ruble." The cop replied.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't know only the metal part was recognizable." The cop replied.

* * *

The cop opened the blockade and allowed Gibbs to drive through. He parked on the side of the road and the three climbed out. They walked down the street towards the site. Upon arrival Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva flashed their badges. Just as quickly as they arrived they saw how close to home the bomb had hit. Vance was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. He looked bad shrapnel was embedded in his body and he lay completely still. He looked dead.

"Agent Gibbs I found another NCIS ID." The cop who had stopped them replied.

"Let me see." Gibbs replied.

"Here you go." The cop replied.

"No" Gibbs gasped.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked.

"Palmer" Gibbs whispered.

"Do you think he is okay?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe it would be better if he died." McGee added.

"We have work to do." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After McGee showed the detectives Patricia's blog post. They had no choice but to hand the case over to NCIS. Well when Gibbs was done with them they knew they had no choice. Gibbs sent McGee and Ziva to find Patricia and bring her in. Then went to wait for news on Vance. He wound up being cut off as he turned to pull in by the ambulance carrying Jimmy.

"Any word on Leon Vance?" Gibbs asked flashing his ID.

"Let's see you are listed as his next of kin and emergency contact so I can release information to you." The receptionist replied.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He was rushed into surgery. He's probably going to be back for a while." The receptionist replied.

"Alright I'll go wait for him." Gibbs replied.

"Hold on Agent Gibbs." The receptionist called.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"You are Agent DiNozzo's next of kin." The replied.

"Yeah what did he do now?" Gibbs asked.

"He's actually been cleared to be released. He just has to sign the discharge papers." The receptionist replied.

"Is he going to need any special care or anyone to stay with him?" Gibbs asked.

"Just to drink plenty of water." The receptionist replied.

"Alright." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs walked to the surgery ward and sat down in the emergency room to wait until Vance and Jimmy were out of surgery. It was there that he remembered two very important details. He walked back outside and dialed McGee's number.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jared asked.

"I don't know it's not like dad to be this late." Kayla replied.

"I hope he's okay." Jared replied.

"Me too." Kayla said.

"What will happen to us if he dies too?" Jared asked.

"I don't know Jared but try not to think like that he's probably just late." Kayla replied.

* * *

"Boss what is it are Vance and Jimmy okay?"

"They are in surgery."

"Then what's up?"

"I am going to drop DiNozzo off at HQ he will help you."

"Okay"

"Can you put Ziva on?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Hey Gibbs what is it?"

"Ziver I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to go and pick Jared and Kayla up from the Quantico Youth Center."

"Alright"

* * *

"I hope Jimmy and Director Vance will be okay." Abby said.

"I hope so Abigail. I hope so." Ducky replied trying to concentrate on the road.

* * *

Jared and Kayla sat on the pavement outside of the Youth Center. Their dad was an hour late and there nanny was out of town for the day. At least ten parents had asked them if they needed a ride but they kept refusing. Knowing that if there dad showed up and they weren't there there would be serious consequences. Even though he hadn't answered his phone any of the times Kayla had called him. In fact each time it went straight to voice mail. They heard the squeal of tires and looked up to see Ziva's Mini Cooper slowing down in front of them.

"Jared! Kayla!" Ziva called out the window.

The two Vance children looked at each other. Kayla was the first to approach the car. She nervously opened the backdoor with Jared close behind. They knew something must be up because their dad never sent an agent to get them.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Kayla asked.

"I have some bad news for you guys." Ziva replied.

"What is it?" Jared asked.

"You're dad was injured very badly in an explosion today." Ziva replied.

"He wasn't supposed to go to work today." Kayla replied.

"He wasn't at work somebody planted a bomb at Slater's Mortuary he was there with Jimmy so he could see Breena's body." Ziva explained.

"Oh" Kayla replied.

"OK" Jared added.

* * *

McGee had found Patricia's apartment. He was just going to pick her up when Gibbs dropped off Tony. The two had gone to pick her up and bring her in. Now McGee watched from the observation room as Tony interrogated her.

"YOU KILLED THE WIFE OF ONE OF OUR OWN!" Tony yelled.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Patricia argued.

"Oh yeah then why does this blog post say you killed her?!" Tony replied.

"How did you get that?!" Patricia demanded.

"Fairly easy hacking from my partner Agent McGee." Tony replied.

"FINE I KILLED HER AND BOMBED SLATER'S MORTUARY BUT I HAD TO!" Patrica yelled.

"You? You had too?" Tony demanded.

"Do you know what it was like for me? My dad went to jail when I was fourteen and everyday at school I had to see that little daddy's girl Breena. God she had it all! She was pretty, popular, athletic and smart too! She was perfect! Me I was an ugly nobody, who sucked at sports and was stupid!" Patricia yelled.

"So you killed her?" Tony asked.

"Yes because I hated seeing her have everything! I had nothing! Her dad was there to see her homecoming's, prom, graduation, and every other important thing! My dad missed it all!" Patricia yelled.

"I can see where that would be rough but killing Breena and bombing her father's business. That's just too far. I'm sorry but you are under arrest." Tony replied,

* * *

Gibbs sat in the waiting room at Bethesda. Abby rested her head on his shoulder, Ducky sat nervously on the opposite side of her, and Ziva sat across from them with Kayla and Jared on either side of her. The doors opened and Tony and McGee entered. McGee sat down beside Jared and Tony too the seat on the other side of Gibbs. The doors on the opposite side of the room opened. A surgeon walked through. The way he entered the room. They knew it was going to be really bad. Everybody in the room looked up praying that he wasn't delivering news on their loved one. Just the luck of Team Gibbs he turned and walked in their direction.

* * *

**A/N: So who's is it Jimmy or Vance. I am probably going to wrap this story soon. I will replace it with my other story "What It Means To Be Family" as my Friday story. Though I may update that one before this one is finished. Depending on creative juices and inspiration. New chapter next Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Better Off

The doors on the opposite side of the room opened. A surgeon walked through. The way he entered the room. They knew it was going to be really bad. Everybody in the room looked up praying that he wasn't delivering news on their loved one. Just the luck of Team Gibbs he turned and walked in their direction. McGee and Ziva each instictively wrapped their arms around Jared and Kayla. Ducky and Gibbs stood up and Abby and Tony sat frozen.

"Family of James Palmer?" The surgeon asked.

* * *

Before anybody could react or the surgeon could speak. Another surgeon walked through the doors and called for the family of Leon Vance.

"I'm here for Mr. James Palmer." Ducky said.

"I am Leon's family." Gibbs replied.

"So are we." Jared commented.

"They mean adults." Kayla whispered.

"We are all here for both of them.." Tony replied pointing to everyone in the party.

"Who do you want to hear about first?" The surgeon who had worked on Jimmy asked,

"Who has better news?" McGee asked.

"I do." Vance's doctor replied.

"Go ahead." Gibbs replied.

"Leon did remarkably well his injuries were much less extensive then we first thought. It was mostly shrapenal lodged inside of him. Thankfully nothing to serious. The worst injury was that we had to give him a transfussion. The good news is prohibbiting a secondary infection he will be able to go home in forty eight hours." Vance's surgeon explained.

"What about his kids?" Gibbs asked.

"What about them?" Vance's surgeon asked.

"Where will they stay?" Gibbs asked.

"Where's there mother?" Vance's surgeon asked.

"She died in January." Kayla replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. They will need to stay within someone else until he is home maybe longer depending how much strength he has." Vance's surgeon replied.

"Well who wants to take them?" Gibbs asked.

"I will. I owe it to Jackie." Ziva replied.

"Thank you Ziva." Kayla replied.

"Yeah thanks." Jared added.

"Thanks doctor." Gibbs replied.

"No problem." Vance's surgeon replied.

* * *

"What about Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"I'm sorry but we lost him." Jimmy's surgeon replied.

Abby and Ducky started to cry, Ziva bit her lip and nodded, McGee froze, Gibbs placed his hand on Ducky's shoulder, and Tony stood up and ran out of the room.

"What... What happened?" Ducky asked.

"His head was slammed into the tile floor, two ceiling tiles crushed his arms and legs, and a piece of metal was lodged in his stomach. We were in the " Jimmy's surgeon explained.

"We were in the process of amputating his left leg when he coded." Jimmy's surgeon replied.

"Was Jimmy going to lose both legs?" Abby asked.

"Well the left one definitely needed to be removed it was practically flat. The right one was badly damaged as well but less severely. We were hoping to be able to save it." Jimmy's surgeon replied.

"Can we see him?" Ducky replied.

"Yes we will move him into a private room and you may take as long as you need." Jimmy's surgeon replied.

* * *

After he finished with his goodbye Gibbs left Bethesda. He found Tony sitting in the passenger seat of his truck. He stared out the windsheild. Eyes fixed on the hospital. Slowly he opened the door and slid into the drivers seat.

"You okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Three others are dead besides Jimmy." Tony replied.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"A janitor whose closet was on the opposite side of the morgue. Patricia wanted to destroy Breena's body and wound up taking down the whole building." Tony replied.

"Who else is dead?" Gibbs asked.

"A seventeen year old girl who was working as a secretary." Tony replied.

"Why was a seventeen year old working in a mortuary?" Gibbs asked.

"She was a neighbor of Ed's who was trying to save for college." Tony replied.

"Who is the third person?" Gibbs asked.

"Ed" Tony replied. "He almost on top of the bomb when it went off."

"He's probably better off dead." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"He lost his wife and oldest daughter years ago and now he looses his youngest daughter to the killer's daughter. That's a lot to take in. God he lost the Rose and Juliet in his own home. Plus I don't think he was well." Gibbs replied.

"He looked healthy last time I saw him." Tony replied.

"No I mean mentally. I think he was a the verge of a breakdown." Gibbs replied.

"What about Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"The injuries he endured were hard to fight even if you had something to live for. Breena was all he had and she was carrying a baby girl he never got to meet." Gibbs replied.

"You lost Shannon and Kelly and were blown up and besides Jimmy has us." Tony argued.

"I was supposed to come to NCIS. Jimmy couldn't have worked with us anymore." Gibbs replied.

"He could still be out Medical Examiner with one leg!" Tony aregued.

"No he couldn't do this job mentally besides he probably had brain damage." Gibbs replied.

"I know it's just. I never even got to help him." Tony replied.

"You helped find the bastard who killed Breena. Thant gave him peace. Now I everybody is saying goodbye. How about you join them." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I have enjoyed working on this story but I am ready to move on. By then it will be thrice as long as I originally intended to have it but I kept changing my mind and adding twists. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Epilogue: One Year

One year had passed since that fateful day that Breena Palmer was murdered. The next day would be one year since Jimmy was killed in an explosion. The team had gathered at the bike path at Rock Creek Park where Breena had been murdered. To fulfill the promise they had made at the hospital the night Jimmy died. Ducky pushed the wheelbarrow towards where the others stood. When he came to a stop Gibbs bent down, picked the small tree up out of the wheelbarrow, and placed it in the hole. Slowly each member of the team shoveled dirt into the hole. At the end Vance stepped forward and removed the plaque from the envelope. They decided that he should do the honors since Jimmy and him had formed such a strong bond in the final day of Jimmy's life. He placed it in front of the tree.

_James T and Breena N Palmer_

_November 14th 1985-March 5th 2013_

_January 23rd-March 4th 2013_

_Forever In Our Hearts_

Breena had been murdered because she had testified against the man who killed her mother and sister. He spent the rest of his life in prison but his daughter targeted Breena. She tricked an old friend of Breena's into getting Breena into going on a bike ride. So that Teeny could alert her to when they arrived at the park. So Patricia could take her revenge. Her final step was blowing up Ed's mortuary. Ed along with a janitor and the receptionist who was only seventeen years old died out right. Jimmy and Vance were also injured. Jimmy had died from his injuries in surgery. Thankfully Vance pulled through. He had glass impaled in his body and lost a lot of blood. He was released from the hospital two days later and returned to work only a week later. He did however take the summer off to travel and spend time with his kids. He had been shaken by almost dying so close to losing his wife and realized he needed to appreciate his children more. He had buried himself in his work after Jackie died.

* * *

Tony and Ziva and McGee and Abby were engaged and planning a double wedding in October.

* * *

Gibbs had made a promise to better get to know his supporting players. He had learned that he had a lot in common with a man in Cyber Security. The both loved woodworking and he hailed from Stillwater as well he was born not long after Gibbs left.

* * *

Ducky was planning on retiring in April after his new assistant Max Willard completed his residency. He had started at Slater's and even though he was off when the bombing happened he could not return so he joined NCIS in honor of his co-worker and friend and the man that she loved.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but it is just an epilogue. Anyway what did you think? I really enjoyed working on this story and am sad to see it end but it can't last forever. Anyway one last time for this story anyway please review and thanks so much for reading. Especially all those who reviewed, followed, and of course favorited. **


End file.
